


Forever and Always: Ineffable Femslash February 2021

by AV_Dragnire



Series: AV Dragnire's Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash February, Illustrations, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV_Dragnire/pseuds/AV_Dragnire
Summary: A collection of art done based on Ineffable-Wives-Central's Femslash February prompts!updates when I can
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: AV Dragnire's Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	1. Day 1: First Dance

  
_may i have this dance?_  



	2. Day 2: Lover's Eye

  
_remnants of a bygone era_  



	3. Day 3: Book Wives




	4. Day 4: Cold Blooded




	5. Day 5: Wish




	6. Day 6: Stars

  


_their skin was mapped by constellations_


	7. Day 14: Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Love Day!!!

__

_Happy Love Day!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late!


	8. Day 11: Flame

  
_it’s been a whole year since my sword wives dtiys so here’s this anniversary piece ⚔️🔥_  


**Author's Note:**

> [insta](https://www.instagram.com/ami.v.dragnire/) | [tumblr](https://ami-v-dragnire.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/ami_v_dragnire) | [carrd](https://av-dragnire.carrd.co/)


End file.
